


Tell me What You Want

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [10]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Pike is the new phone guy x Mike ship name please spread the word, crackish, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike knew it was probably a bad idea to let Scott use his computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me What You Want

Authors note: ayo! Typing this on my brand new Ipod! The screen is very tiny and annoying, so may you please forgive all spelling mistakes? Please? ):) also modern au//

 

 Scott had to borrow Mike's computer once again. Mike found it increasingly annoying that this happened almost once a week, when he was watching anime or sometimes even porn. Scott would come in the the big asshole he is and ask to go on his computer. Every time Mike would roll his eyes and continue to pester his annoying boyfriend to get his fixed, and every time Scott would rolls his eyes right back and explain once again they didn't have the money. That was that.

 But this time, Scott found something odd lying in the deep corners of the many bookmark folders on Mikes computer. A folder that was titled "things I want Scott to do to me". That was weird.

 And even more was the fact that when he clicked for the folder to open, he saw lots of porn websites pop up. Scott smiled and clicked on a few. Some were bondage and secret kinks that he had no idea Mike would ever be into in a million years. Dom/sub? Mike definitely didn't seem like someone who would ever be submissive. Hair pulling, begging- need the list go on? Seriously, what the hell Mike.

 Scott grinned to himself and shut off the computer and handed it back to Mike, who was playing xbox in the other room. He sat next to him, face red and flushed, and began the torture.

 "Mike?"

"what."

"You never told me you wanted me to dominate you."

The reaction was instant and priceless. Mikes eyes widened and his face flushed up a storm as he dropped the controller. "You-you!" He growled, looking over to Scott, who was holding back a laugh. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY PRIVATE STUFF!" He began to hide his face into the pillow. Scott smiled and laid down next to him, gently rubbing his back. "Oh, don't worry. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, maybe we could try aome of that stuff sometime." 

 

 xxxxxxx


End file.
